The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor, of a proprietary unpatented seed parent and a proprietary, unpatented pollen parent, both Spathiphyllum hybrids. The crossing was performed at a commercial greenhouse in the Netherlands during April of 2007.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Wim Brouwer, a citizen of the Netherlands, in Feb. 10, 2008 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Nootdorp, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘500JET’ was first performed in the Netherlands by tissue culture Mar. 14, 2010. ‘500JET’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.